User talk:Takeshi57
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takeshi57 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (Talk) 04:47, May 23, 2009 Infobox Ummm i was looking at your character kai, and you seem to have an outdated infobox. Just go on someones character page and copy and paste the new one so that you can use it =D. just change the info to meet your own ends. Good Luck. P.S. You need to be on wikitext to copy and paste.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 21:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Chii Hey you seem to be all Kingdom Heartsy, and with Light and Darkness. So if you want to use my pages to help you are more than welcome to. Just keep working at it you’ve got good potential. Nanohano of the Oasis 1:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Naka de' Hey you want to have an Rp sometime?--Nanohano 00:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimo? Hi, I'm a new user of wikia entertainment and joined due to the Ultimo wiki. I wanted to discuss with you about a couple of proposals I've had in mind there. Right now besides me, there is a couple of other users (User:BlackStar1 and User:CrackLawliet) who are active there. Can we work things out over there? A couple things I've been thinking is should we move the content list from the main page into the sidebar? Also I think we should include the plot there and make a chapter list and summary pages. I also would be open in changing the skin of the wiki as well. (Sorry for putting this twice. Just trying to reach you.) Gatogirl12345 22:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I need an option on this aritcle I wrote Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Article review An article I made Federico Machu needs to be reviewed for God Modding.Creator5000 23:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Help-Sama I know you maybe very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a chance to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 21:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Lieutenant Miya Status I am only bothering you with this message cause I think you got a Captain or a Lieutenant on the Gotei 13 if not sorry to bother you just is my Lieutenant Miya Hana of Squad 4 to strong and what would you recommend me doing to fix her sama.Creator5000 03:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you help me out? Can you put Matsuro Kuragari as the vice captain of the 13th division on the fanon gotei 13? Please? I'm not an admin anymore and I would appreciate this favor. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 05:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Japanese Name. Well, you wanted me to give him a Japanese surname, and now I've got one. I added it to his talk page for your approval. Maggosh 20:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Will there be an new official Espada list?Creator5000 02:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Remember Me? Hey Takeshi, been awhile huh?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 02:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Why? Senpai? I don't exactly know what is happening but it said that you've protected it? The Clash! Wires vs. Fire: Margin and Shadow? Im not trying to be rude or anything just asking Lone Black Garuga 02:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Why? Senpai? I don't exactly know what is happening but it said that you've protected it? The Clash! Wires vs. Fire: Margin and Shadow? Im not trying to be rude or anything just asking Lone Black Garuga 02:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh,so uhm can we continue editing it? Lone Black Garuga 03:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Fight Yo Tak. Long time, no talk lol I was wondering if you wanted to fight one of my characters with one of yours. It doesn't matter to me which of yours you chose. I will be choosing Kento or Koga. Just let me know. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC)